Patterns
by georgethelemur
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself constantly saving that girl's life... Will he ever find out who she is?  PS, I still suck at summaries  This was just a random idea I thought of so I'm sorry if you don't like it!


Inuyasha checked his watch impatiently. The train was to arrive any minute now, but no sign of Miroku. His ears on top of his head suddenly perked up as he heard a muffled thump and a slap. Yup, that was Miroku all right. His best friend emerged from behind a pillar with a bright red handprint on his cheek and limping on his left leg. Despite his injuries, Miroku had the happiest smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, I just felt the most wonderful ass in the world," he sighed dreamily. "She also happens to hit like a man! I must be in heaven…" Miroku droned on and on and Inuyasha automatically shut him out. There was a loud screeching sound and a scream. With a dart of his eyes, Inuyasha noticed a young girl, about 17, lose her balance and fall into the section labeled 'Train tracks: do not fall here'. With another dart of his eye and a flick of his ear, he also noticed that a train happened to be hurtling towards the girl. Without even thinking about it, Inuyasha sprinted to the edge of the platform, jumped in, grabbed the girl, (also grabbed a pack of ramen that someone had dropped) and jumped out from the tracks just in time. He waited in a crouched position until the train had passed and his jacket stopped hitting him in the face. Then he set the girl on her feet and walked away, dragging Miroku onto the awaiting train with him.

Miroku was still droning on and on about that girl. Inuyasha, hungry as always, began to eat the ramen (chicken flavored, his favorite) as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. _What was wrong with that girl?_ He asked himself. _What kind of idiot would fall onto the tracks… maybe she had a mental- COW!_ Inuyasha suddenly noticed the old couple next to him giving weird looks. Apparently, he wasn't thinking to himself. He looked out the window but it was too late. The cow had already disappeared.

Inuyasha arrived at his apartment at midnight. He flopped onto his couch after grabbing a cup of ramen (shrimp flavor this time) and flicked through TV channels. 17 soap opera channels and 5 cartoons later, Inuyasha was asleep on the comfy couch. Suddenly, a scream awoke him. He jumped up and slammed open the window to his balcony to see what was happening. A young girl, about 17, was standing in the open road like a doe in headlights. She kept screaming and Inuyasha couldn't blame her- a giant truck (Lays potato chips) was hurtling towards her. Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped from the 55th floor down to the road, picked up the girl (as well as a coke he found nearby) and jumped up to the 10th floor (he honestly can't jump 55 floors carrying a girl and an open coke bottle, he might spill the coke!). He dropped the girl on the balcony and jumped up to the 55th floor where he walked into his apartment and slid the door calmly shut.

The next day, Inuyasha actually woke up on time and made it to work on time. He stepped through the heavy golden doors and up the velvet covered staircase to his office where he sat on his big black comfy chair and drank coffee. He dug through his closet for another bag of ramen (beef flavor) and ate the whole bag in a couple of seconds. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The secretary opened it and peered at him from behind the door.

"Sir, we have a problem. There is a unconscious young lady on the floor," she said. Grumbling, Inuyasha pulled himself out of his chair and walked to the door. From behind the secretary he could see a young girl, about 17, lying on the floor with papers scattered all around her. Without thinking, he jumped past the secretary, grabbed the girl around the waist (as well as a sandwich from a nearby person) and rushed her to the hospital. Then he sprinted back to his office where he sat for another 8 hours then went home.

50 years later:

Inuyasha sprinted as fast as his old legs could carry him. From behind a tree, he could see an only lady, about 67 years old, in the middle of the street with a giant truck hurtling towards her. Without thinking, he leapt to her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her to safety. Finally, after almost 60 years of constantly saving her life, the old woman smiled at him before he could jump out of the way and gave him a hug. Then she walked away and he never saw her again.


End file.
